jatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Prince
Guava Seed Rating: 4 The Little Prince is the 4th episode of the fifth season of Lost. This episode featured the flashbacks and flashforwards of Kate. After learning that someone is after Aaron, Kate takes it upon herself (and Jack) to find out who's behind it. Simultaneously, Ben keeps working on trying to get everyone back to the Island, and the Left Behinders start to encounter their own pasts. And now...onto the Jate recap: You hadn't heard an epic Jate line in awhile? We gotchyo back. Flash backwards (???) to when the O6 are on Penny's boat, and Kate finds Jack staring off into space. She's holding Aaron, and for a brief moment they talk about how surreal it all is. Kate moves to sit down, and Jack follows. Kate announces that she wants Aaron, and has a plan already thought out as to how she could keep him all to herself. Jack's hesitant to make her commit to such a burden (of devil spawn) but willing to do what makes her happy. Especially when she drops the S-bomb on him, however flippantly, and there's a moment where he questions whether Kate likes him better than Sawyer...again. Jack pipes up though (maybe out of this need-for-reassurance-place?), saying that in order to protect the people they left (including the S-bomb), they'll need to lie, and tomorrow he has to convince everyone to help him. He says that he's going to look to her first...and that he wants to know if she'll be on his side. Wait for it... Kate pauses all dramatic-like, and - never losing eye contact - melts just enough to impress upon him that she's "always" been on his side. In The Lie, we've already seen just how smoothly Team Jate pull that little scheme off too. Kate looks totally like she was surprised by Jack's question but went along with it anyway! "I was close enough to touch her titties." Well we had to see Sawyer move on sometime, and this episode seemed to try and do it for him. Sawyer whines about Kate not being around a little, and then actually sees a s1 moment of hers after the Island flashes back two months in time. He gets really mopey and later bonds a little with Juliet about how they both miss the dudes who left them for each other. I only know her address because I was parked outside of it for a week. Jack's in about as 'present' of a time as we can name, treating Sayid's busted up face even though freakin' psycho tried to strangle him. (Totally wasn't Sayid's fault though). Jack gets a hand-slap from some up-tight hospital representative who really just wants to slap his butt if you know what I mean, and while he's gone some hot piece of a not-so-great assassin tries to get Sayid. Yeah. You wish. I think Sayid's little side-glance says it all thanks. Anyway, once the hot piece of suckage is on the ground, Sayid finds an address in his pocket (way to lie as good as Team Jate lame-o!) which Jack GASP announces is Kate's. Cue freak-out! Despite the fact that Kate has been all snippy at him for months, Jack calls her now anyway. And low-and-behold, our lady answers. It's cute because she tries to play it like she didn't know it was him calling. Anyway, Jack's all freaked out and Kate's all "this really isn't a good time Matlock is on" and he's all "don't move I'm coming" and she concedes to his hottness. Jack's. Not Matlock's. You have no idea how much this hand missed you. If you're curious I have videotapes we could watch together. Jack finds her, and they sort of teenage sex each other with their eyes. Kate's all about the death-of-Beardy, and when Kate sees the dude she's been stalking leaving his parking complex, she's on the case! And Jack's with her! CUE THE THEME SONG THEY REALLY NEEDED FOR THIS! Because Jate goes full on (chorus: FULL ON) P.I. mode. That's private investigator for you non-Matlock fans. Anyway, they follow the lawyer guy to GASP Carole Littleton's house, and Kate basically has a meltdown. WHAT ONE EPIC JATE LINE WASN'T ENOUGH? ORDER FREAKIN' UP Y'ALL! Jack says that he'll fix it - he'll fix all of it - because Aaron 'is his family too'. He even puts his hand (sidemouth says special hand) over hers, just to make sure that the metamorphosis from human to warm puddle of I-love-you goo complete. BWAHAHAHAHA! You meddling kids are shit-awful at this! So it turns out that the lawyer wasn't working for Carole, as Jack finds out in some ballsy move to try and buy her off or something. With...sexual favors? I don't understand. But anyway, he finds out the old lady's no threat anyway, so Team Jate goes to the docks so that Jack can leash up Kate and tote her willingly back to the Island with Ben. There's a sweet moment in Kate's car where it seems like they're going to do some full on (chorus: FULL ON) action, but instead Ben's there and they didn't want him to watch. Kate starts yelling and then Ben reveals that it was actually him behind the whole Get-Aaron thing. Jack's pissed because he didn't know and his special hand was lonely. Kate freaks, aaand...that's all I can remember.